


White Wolf in the Storm

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Child, Gen, Hag, Shrinking, Soft Vore, curse, mentions of possible bandit death, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: After her village is destroyed a young girl must try and make her way to Novigrad to get to her aunt. But things are rarely easy in Velen, thankfully not everyone is a lowdown bandit or a monster.





	White Wolf in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for Thanksgiving, but I didn't make it. Story was done by the 1st, but I lost power for a lot of yesterday so... yeah. Anyway, enjoy! Mainly takes place in Witcher 3 wild hunt, given the location. 
> 
> Warning, there is soft vore in this story, which basically means a character is swallowed whole by another. But no one is hurt by it in this story, so don't worry.

A young little girl around the age of seven, with smooth blonde hair and light pale skin was walking along a dirt road, a major one though she didn't seem too close to any village or city, for she was alone. She clutched the handle of a covered basket and used her free hand to pull up a brown hood on her cloak. The silence and loneliness made it unnerving, but staying out here or straying off the path would be even worse, the child knew that, so she had to press on.

A stick broke with a snap suddenly, causing her to gasp and spin around to face it, though what came out was just a doe, that quickly fled once it saw a human walking. It still had the child's heart racing and skipping beats, she really had to get to her new home. Taking a few moments with deep breaths to calm down, the little girl then pressed onward. The dirt was a little uneven and with various surviving patches of grass. It made her have to watch her step so she didn't fall, but she was still wary of her surroundings so she often had to flick her gaze back and forth between her feet and to the road ahead.

So far everything seemed clear, but the child was not easily convinced. Everything felt... too quiet, it was a little unnerving and kept her wary, though the child's ignorance left her unaware to what to look out for. Soon she past by a tree and saw another road, but a few men were there talking, armed with blackjacks, swords and crossbows, one even had a wooden shield painted red. They didn't look so much unlike some of the people back home, so she did not sense the danger ahead.

Figuring they could maybe help her, she felt relieved and walked up towards them, calling out once she was within reasonable distance. "Excuse me misters! " She said, hoping to get their attention. It worked well enough, they looked over to her, at first confused and surprised to see a child all the way out here, alone. They were still nearly a week worth of a walk away from Novigrad, though the land of Velen was spotted with small villages, most children were not allowed to leave for understandable reasons.

The men looked to each other, as if debating what to do, but the leader shield bearer saw her basket, thinking there might be something inside worth having for themselves. "What do you know, a wee girl out here all by herself. " The one with the crossbow said, followed with a snicker from the others. "What are you doing out here, girl? " The one with the shield asked, attempting to not give their motives away. The child didn't seem to catch the snickers and just smiled sweetly to the leader, though there was a sliver of sadness in her eyes. "I'm on my way to Novigrad, my aunt lives there. " Though the sadness was still in her voice, she tried to hide it.

If they had any sort of decency, they may have put aside their greedy ways and actually help her, but alas their greed and selfish ways run deep, too deep. "Well what do you know, we can help you girl, if you'll give us your basket there, we'd be happy to help you get to your auntie." The leader said, casual on the outside but grinning delightfully on the inside. The others did their best not to laugh or snicker, but it was hard. This would be the easiest robbery they've ever done.

The little girl looked hesitant though, looking down at her basket. “B-but this has all the food we had left in it… I need this for the trip.” She stated, her gaze turning back to the men with pitiful eyes. They didn’t seem moved by it though, if nothing else it was the reverse. “If you don’t give it to us, you won’t need it anyway. “ The leader said, his voice turning darker and directly threatening. It shouldn’t be hard to threaten a child right?

The little one gasped and took a step back, clenching her basket tighter as she looked between the group, thinking… If she gave it she’d have nothing to eat and could starve, if she didn’t give it they might kill her and take it. It was not an easy choice to the child, a choice no little girl should ever have to make.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to, not today. Out of the brush, a long green tongue slapped one of the men, causing him to cry out from the poison lashing. What came out was even more horrifying… Grey skin, long black claws, hunched over with raven black hair and almost soulless eyes. It was a hag, powerful, dangerous and merciless in nature. She leaped and clawed at the shield, leaving deep marks and splinters, the wooden defence item would not be able to withstand that much longer.

The child screamed and quickly turned around while the monster attacked the men, running as fast as her little feet could carry her. Sadly she wasn’t fast enough, with a vicious cackle the hag cast a spell on the child, which she felt grip her entire body. She cried out and fell to her knees a moment, but struggled to get up. The spell was not constricting her though, so she wasn’t sure what it’s purpose was. “Come midnight for seven days from this moment, you will dwindle from existence until you are but the size of a mouse.”

The voice was shrill and haunting, the magic seeped deeper to her words, a effective curse no doubt though the girl did not know that. Instead she scrambled to her feet and ran down the road before her, towards Novigrad, but she had a long ways to go… She didn’t know exactly what just happened, but she felt weird all over, tingly almost like if she crossed her legs too long and blood flow was cut off, though she knew nothing of that.

She didn’t know if the hag was chasing her or stayed to deal with the men further, but she didn’t want to know. Instead she just held her basket close and kept running, stumbling occasionally over the little grass piles that sprouted and were not destroyed by wagon wheels. The girl just kept running, not sure how far she got until she started to get too tired to run any further. When that happened she slowed to a walk, but still pressed on.

About an hour passed since her run in with the hag and those bandits, the sun was starting to set for the day. The little girl had still been walking, but she realised she should find a safe place to stay at until morning, maybe eat something while she was at it. There wasn’t many options out here in Velen though, but it wasn’t quite dark yet. She decided to press on for a bit longer, keeping her eyes open for a place to hide and rest.

The temperature started to drop a little as she kept walking, making her pull her cloak further around herself to try and shield from the wind that started to pick up. It wasn’t much at first, but it seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, making hard to even walk. The little girl got lucky though, up ahead there was a house, broken and obviously abandoned, it looked like it was once on fire, but not for too long as it wasn’t just charred ash.

It was right alongside the road, so she wasn’t going far thankfully. She slipped past the door that was only partly opened, but now broke, the back half of the roof caved in, but the front half was okay. So she went around the broken door and sat down behind it, the three walls effectively blocking the cold wind fairly well.

The child huddled up, hugging her knees close to herself after laying her basket down next to her. She was pretty tired from all that running, then walking, it would be nice to rest up after that for tomorrow. But she was still hungry, so she turned and reached into her basket, pulling the white and red checkered cloth off to reveal some simple bread, jerky and apples, nothing fancy but it was filling. She took a slice of bread and an apple, starting with the bread with a few nibbles.

The wind made the tree branches around her shelter shake and some even cracked, it was quite terrifying and kept her on edge, flinching and whimpering every time it was a especially loud crack or creak. It made it hard to eat, almost dropping precious food occasionally but thankfully she held onto it all. She couldn’t really afford to lose any after all.

After she finished the bread the cleaned the apple core the best she could, she tossed the core towards the broken wall of the house, so it’d fly outside and away from her little hiding spot. The small human yawned, tired from all the excitement of the day and it wasn’t even over yet. She was still waiting for a tree to fall on her or at least a large branch. Hopefully what remained of this house would protect her some from such an occurrence.

She hugged her knees to her chest again, huddling up in her spot. With nothing to do and tired as she was it didn’t take too long for her to start dozing off. Eventually she was in a full sleep, shivering and making unhappy murmuring noises occasionally, possibly from all the scary events of today that lead up to this… She was alone after all because monsters had overrun her village, attacked and killed almost everyone, including her family. She was doing as her mother told her to, if anything were to happen to her and her husband, the child was to try and get to Novigrad, to her aunt.

So that’s what she was doing, though it was hard not to just cry in the same spot over losing her beloved family. But she tried to be strong, do what her mother had asked of her. Just as the hag had said though, her body shimmered a little with magic come midnight, then she shrunk for about six inches, which was a decent sized chunk out of her original 4 foot even height. She didn’t wake up though and kept resting, luckily enough her shelter was not hit by a tree, nor raided by bandits or anything.

By sunrise, the child woke up, due to sunlight shining in her eyes. She put a hand up to shield her eyes, turning away and yawning. It took a few moments but eventually she woke up fully, looking around and needing a few moments to remember why she was here. A sigh escaped the girl’s lips once everything came crashing back, it taking quite a bit of emotional strength to stand up now.

But she did, grabbing her basket too and making her way out of the wrecked house. She walked out onto the road, the wind blowing a little still but not bad. She looked left, then right, checking for people on horseback or wagon, but none were to be seen, so the child started walking on the long road to Novigrad.

This day was much less eventful, she did find some berries, passed by a few actual guards, though they wanted nothing to do with her. The guards were never friendly back at her village either, so she wasn’t too surprised, but it was still disheartening. At least guards usually meant no bandits though and luckily, today was a bandit free day. Today she had not as good sleeping arrangements though, having to sleep at the base of a large tree slightly off the road. But she was smart enough to hide on the backside so not every person passing by could see her. Granted that meant anyone who might have helped her didn’t see her either, but nor did anyone that would want to rob or hurt her.

At that night, the same thing happened, her body shimmered and shrunk another 6 inches. When she awoke, this time she noticed something was off… her basket looked quite a bit bigger as she looked inside to pick out something to eat. This time she settled with a bit of dried beef, but the basket settled in her lap looked… quite a bit bigger. The child was rightfully confused, trying to piece together the fact she lost an entire foot of height the last two days.

Suddenly, as she was eating, she heard a deep, gruff voice in the distance, coming from deeper in the woods, not the road. “Hmm, medallion's humming, a place of power? “ She wasn’t sure what those words meant but she didn’t like the voice. Scared she grabbed her basket, covered her food and stood up, quickly scrambling onto the road and speed walking down it. She didn’t want to flat out run, but she didn’t want to meet the owner of that voice, whoever it was sounded quite scary and she had her dose of scary strangers her first day.

Far as she knew he was not following, hopefully that meant today would be like yesterday, smooth sailing. However, her new size was making her confused, her steps smaller, the basket heavier... Making her take more breaks alongside the road. She passed by a fence that also seemed… taller. At this point she realised something, recalling what the hag said as she ran…. Was she really getting smaller each night? She swallowed nervously, if she got too much more tiny, she likely won’t be able to finish the journey alone.

She decided not to think about it too much though, it was better to press on. Maybe if she got there soon enough she could find a magical person to help her lift this curse. Today she did spot a small Scoia'tael camp, though she didn’t know that’s what it was. She just saw elves and dwarves dressed funny. Unlike most humans, her parents taught her to be respectful of everyone, so she merely smiled and waved sweetly on the way by, seeing them as merely people.

Shortly after, it started to get dark so she had to look out for another place to spend the night. She came across a village this time, with living people in it. She asked one of them if she could stay the night, though she did not tell anyone where she was going. After the bandit incident, she was a bit wary of people now all on her own. She was thankful though and in return helped with a few chores around the house in the morning,

No one else noticed her shorter height since before she arrived, though people commented about her being a extremely small child overall. She just glumly nodded before heading out on another day of travel. That caused a few to ask where she was going, but she refused to say and just thanked them for letting her stay.

She knew she was even shorter now, the basket feeling almost huge to her, it probably won’t be much longer before she’d have to leave it behind. At least lately the weather has been kind, but everyday she has covered less and less ground, tiring easier and dragging her basket along at this point. Finally, it was her sixth night and she was only about a foot tall, having hid under a abandoned wagon.

The little girl knew by now she could no longer bring her basket, so she ate as much as she could out of it, then wrapped some extra food in a ripped off piece of cloth, as much as she could carry. If she was normal sized, she would’ve been only a day away from Novigrad, but at this rate, she was more like three days away. She didn’t like leaving food here, she was taught to never waste good food, but she had no choice, she couldn’t bring it.

The whole thing had her emotionally on the edge, unsure if she will be even able to finish the trip in one piece. She pressed on anyway, trying to remember if today was the seventh or sixth day, basically she wondered if she would shrink again… at least at this size, finding shelter was easier as more things worked. This time she found a cracked open crate to hide in once night came, one thing she didn’t like though is as she ate dinner, the wind began to pick up a little… She was safe in her box for now though, so she ignored it, curled up and got settled in for the night.

The child had a extremely rude awakening, her crate was suddenly blown over, tossing her outside only to be hit with a heavy gust of wind. She lost her grip on her sack of food, that was now larger than her. She yelped and tried to scramble back in the box, but the wind was now too strong and it was raining to boot. Today was her last day and as stated, she was now the size of a mouse, the final day seeming to have taken more height than the previous. It left her pretty weak as she grasped at twigs and weeds to keep from blowing away.

Twigs and weeds… mice, the child realised mice often crawled on all fours, maybe that’s how they got around? She decided to try and do something similar, keeping low and just grabbing whatever she could to help pull her along. She had to get off the road, get into the trees, the wind would affect her less there.

So that was her destination, get to the trees. The rain was making her soaking wet and cold, her now tiny body shivering and turning pale, but also making her clothes slightly heavier and harder to move in. Finally, once she got to the trees, the wind was less harsh as she huddled up against a tree trunk, hugging her tiny knees with her frail arms, no doubt the size of toothpicks. The idea of someone using her arms as such popped in her head, causing her to shudder.

At her current size, she was helpless to anyone and anything, as if she wasn't before. The idea had the girl sniffing, the feeling of hopelessness settling in… How was she supposed to make it to Novigrad like this? Without something terrible happening to her first. She wished she had a blanket, though even with the tree above her, she was still getting rained on, it was dark and the wisps of wind blowing through made the water cold on her body.

At this rate, the girl may get a cold or worse in this weather if she just stayed here, but where else could she go? If she went back on the road, she could blow away… She looked towards the forest then, deeper in, away from the road, usually where animals and monsters roam. The trees and brush would protect her from the wind.

With a sigh, she realised it was her only choice, terrifying and dangerous as it may seem, staying here or going back on the road meant certain death no doubt, something had to be done, or better yet, she needed help. But who would be out here in this storm? And wasn’t a monster, bandit or who knows what else, but it did not matter, she had to do something.

So the little girl started to make her way deeper into the woods, the wind still blowing enough to make the rain cold against her little body. But at least she could walk without tipping over now. She wasn’t sure where to go right now, she needed shelter, a warm place to stay somewhere, maybe if she got out of the rain she could dry and be okay?

One issue was in some spots, the grass was so tall she couldn't see over it, like right now. She was doing her best to walk in a straight line until she could see again but the little one was far from perfect. Extra water dripped on her head occasionally from the grass, keeping her soaking wet with cold rain. After a short while, she did start to shiver, skin turning a paler color, all making it harder to walk any further.

She failed to pay attention the whole time though and ended up bumping into something pretty firm, not quite hard, but hard enough. She squeaked from surprise and fell back on her rear, allowing her to look up. It was strange, brown and… textured, not smooth. It was wet though, like everything else. She reached forward to touch it again, soon realising it was leather. She got a bit excited at this, leather meant people!

Eager, she stood up and walked along it, finding out that it was fairly long, just when she thought it’d never end, it did, at a round end. She blinked in confusion, placing her small hands on the leather thing again, before looking up higher. She saw it then… her voice caught in her throat, heart skipping a beat. She knew leather was always man made but she didn’t expect this.

Not only was it man made, it was actually on a man. Apparently it was his leg and her hands were on his knee, but the fact it was a person was scary enough, it wasn't what really made her tense. What made her tense was his appearance, sporting finely crafted leather armor, gnarly long scars across his face and two swords on his back, she could faintly see the handles over his shoulder. He also had long white hair and a small beard to boot, white or grey? The child could not tell.

At this size, he was greatly intimidating, though his eyes were closed? Was he sleeping? He wasn’t moving but he was sitting up, lower legs tucked under him and hands on his lap. She thought it was a really odd position to just be… hanging out in. Apparently her poking and touching did not disturb him thankfully. He was not in any sort of cover though, so he was getting almost just as wet as she was. But being so much bigger, it probably wasn’t bothering him as much…

She watched him with both fright and awe, waiting for him to stir and come alive, but he didn’t. He was almost as still as a statue, the only part of him moving was his chest when he breathed, showing he was alive. She stared for a while longer still though, even if her mother used to tell her staring was rude, she could not help it. She was worried he’d wake up from whatever he was doing or thinking about or sleeping? She wasn’t sure if he was quite sleeping, but maybe close.

The whole time though, nothing changed, except the child was getting colder. She then remembered what she thought to herself earlier, she needed help, badly. It was very unlikely she’d make it anywhere alone, or even through this storm. Maybe this man could help her…. But would she dare disturb him? Was there something she could do without disturbing him? She was pretty tiny now, maybe he wouldn’t mind if she just stayed around with him? The way he was sitting, he did make a good block for all the wind, perhaps if she got closer he could block the rain for her too.

Her mind was made up then, though he was a stranger, she didn’t have a choice. Hopefully as long as she was careful, he won’t even notice. So she jumped up, hands outstretched upwards to grab onto his leg, pulling herself up on top of his knee with some effort. It was hard when she was wet, cold and weak, plus the leather was wet, but there was a few studs to grab onto. The child stopped to rest a moment on his leg, feeling a slight hint of warmth from being on another living being. While she rested she looked up, spotting a rather creepy looking wolf medallion on a chain around his neck.

It made her gulp a little nervously, but it would make a good something to grab onto, or even rest on. She couldn’t see the top side, but the bottom showed it was of decent size. His chest and belly was covered entirely in armor, but thankfully for her, that armor had plenty of laces, buckles and straps to grab onto. Soon she was ready to continue her climb, hoping she won’t disturb and anger him for this. The child stood up carefully and jumped again, grabbing onto the first lace she could grasp. She was no expert climber, though she did like climbing trees, so she tried to imagine it like that, just climbing a tree…. That was breathing.

The breathing part threw her off, as she climbed higher, everything shifted slowly, going in and out in rhythm. If she fell she’d likely fall on his leg again, but she hoped to not fall at all. She only had so much strength left, if she had to make the climb all over again, she wasn’t sure if she could do it. Doing it once will be hard enough. Eventually she climbed past his belly and worked up his chest, there being more straps here to grab onto which helped. At this angle she could see the medallion easier, it had metal ‘fur’ on top, but not anything she couldn’t avoid. All in all it looked to be a good perch for her.

She took a deep breath to brace herself, then began to crawl and climb more towards the middle of his chest, where the medallion rested. She hooked her foot into one of the buckles, then reached out to grab the chain the medallion was on. She let go of the straps then and ended up dangling on the chain a bit, struggling a little to get to the wolf head. Deciding to try something different, she reached her other foot out, hooking it around one of the medallion’s teeth and pulling it towards her.

One hand let go of the chain to grab one of the wolf ears, then the other hand let go to reach over the top of the muzzle, pulling herself up on top of the cold metal medallion. With a puff, the little girl shifted to lay correctly on it, leaning back against the huge chest behind her while her legs stretched out along the snout of the wolf. The metal was cold but the body behind her was warm, seeping into her cold body slowly to chase the shivers away. It felt nice, the wind couldn’t get to her here and even the rain was only hitting her a little, his chin making a decent overhead shelter.

However, she couldn’t relax for too long, when she suddenly felt a puff of warm air blow on her from above. She ignored it at first, it felt nice and she leaned into it, smiling sweetly with a soft hum, but then her mind clicked, wondering exactly where it came from. Her little eyes opened, a nervous swallow escaping her. She wasn’t feeling that a second ago… which meant, his head must have moved.

Warily, the child slowly looked up, while pulling her knees to her chest to hug them close. What she saw above her was a bit more terrifying than she expected. Yellow, slit pupil eyes stared down at her sharply, it was a extremely intimidating sight. Why was his eyes like that? One eyebrow raised on the man’s face, as if surprised to see what he was looking at. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow she disturbed him, was it from touching his medallion? Perhaps if she didn’t do that, she would have been fine. “P-please mister, I’m sorry… i-it’s cold and r-raining. “ She said to him, her voice soft and delicate, hoping he would be kind to her and not harm her.

He didn't say anything right away, which didn't help her nerves, but it did look as if he was thinking about something. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He finally said, his voice was deep though, gruff and stern, much like the rest of him. It seemed whatever he was thinking about, he decided on, perhaps it was about the medallion? Maybe he was protective of it. She wasn't here to steal it though, she never stole anything in her life, never wanted to. It was a relief to hear, even if the voice sounded like it came from a hungry bear. "T-thank you. " The child said sweetly, remembering her manners, to be kind to others who are kind to her.

She was too busy staring at him though, she didn't realize that as she looked up to watch the man, all her weight was going to the back of the medallion, which was causing it to tip. With a yelp, she slipped down between his chest and the wolf head, her arms flying and flailing around, as if she was hoping to grow wings and fly to stop her fall. Sadly no wings came of course and she continued to fall, for a short while anyway.

Something did end up stopping it, before she made it to the ground or his leg. A leather gloved hand caught her, cupping around her gently to keep her from falling off. "Easy there, easy. " He almost cooed, as much as he could anyway, though at this size it sounded more like a growl. The child gasped for air, a bit surprised to not be on the ground at this point, but instead she was in his hand. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse truth be told, but the little girl was clearly more just along the ride than anything.

She looked up again, his face was further away, but still plenty large, those piercing eyes reminded her of a cat, which at her size, was not really a comforting thought. It was a shame too, she liked kitties. Still, she was glad to not be hurt from the fall, so she tried to gather herself and sit up while he raised his hand back to his chest, though not quite as high as his medallion was. "Thank y-you again." She said while looking down at her own tiny hands, deciding it was too scary to stare at his face the whole time.

There was a grumbly hum from him, not harsh but more-so just acknowledging her. "What happened? " He asked soon after, a genuine question, sounding curious or maybe even concerned. Though she wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to, she could guess. "I... I think a monster did something t-to me. " She answered, referring to her currently mouse scale size, rubbing her little arm with one hand. It was still cold out so she was trying to keep warm, though being held helped. The child wasn't sure if she should bother him about it though, would he even be able to fix it? Does he know anything about magic?

"What did the monster look like? " The man asked, seeming interested in knowing what happened, maybe he'd also help, she hoped so. If nothing else, maybe he was going to Novigrad too and would take her with him? "She was.... scary, grey s-skin, long claws, hunched over and w-walked funny. " She tried to explain, whimpering afterwards as she felt there was more to the monster, but she couldn't put it into words. The man gave a faint nod anyway above her, those yellow eyes glancing off to one side for a few moments. "How exactly did this happen? The whole story. " He asked, though the words by themselves almost seemed demanding, the little girl could tell from the tone it was not, he was just asking.

She took a deep breath and collected herself to tell him, figuring it was her best shot at help. "My village... we were attacked by m-monsters, at least I think they were. It was c-cold, really cold, frost everywhere. The m-monsters, they were like ghosts on horses, they had dogs too.... At least I t-think they were dogs, those things broke into our house and... "She paused, sniffing from the memory and wiping at her eyes, feeling them water up slowly. The scene flashed in her mind thinking about it, the Wild Hunt's hounds crashing through the weak front door, splinters shattering everywhere. "My family, they were... k-killed, I ran away as fast as I could. Mommy told me if anything happened to them, I was to g-go to Novigrad, my aunt lives there."

The cat eyed man nodded softly, being patient with her occasional stuttering and needing to pause. He stayed quiet the whole time though, possibly to not interrupt. "A-after I set out, I soon came across a g-group of men. I was hoping they could h-help me, but they tured m-mean and wanted to take my basket... That's when the scary lady came. I t-turned and ran away, but she was talking to me.... and I felt weird, l-like being wrapped in a blanket but... not. I ignored it and just t-tried to get away. " She paused again to take a breath, the cold still bothering her a little as it got later and later. The rain was clearing up, but that almost made it worse. She was still soaking wet and with a clearer sky, the air was colder.

The tiny child curled up in his palm, trying to lean into his chest for more warmth, but the armor only let so much by. "E-every morning, I woke up a l-little shorter than the last, I had to leave my basket behind and n-now, all my food because the storm came... I-I think it's been seven days, m-maybe six. " She further explained, just in time for him to tip his hand a little, holding her closer to him as he must have noticed she was cold. "You've been cursed by a hag, don't worry, their magic is weak, it will start to wear off in a few days. " He stated to her, though there did seem to be something bothering him. "Your village was attacked by the Wild Hunt, it happens unfortunately. "

Being lightly pressed against his chest, every word he spoke vibrated faintly through her, it was a odd feeling, but not uncomfortable. She was still sad about her family though and found herself wanting to change the subject. "A-are you a monster too? Y-your eyes... they're like kitty eyes, but more scary. " She didn't know what a witcher was, she never been told the stories of being snatched away by the monster hunters, even if no schools even currently trained new witchers. "Depends on who you ask, I'm a witcher. " In some people's eyes, witchers were probably monsters to them, while to others they could be saviors.

The little girl hummed a little, nodding once. "I don't t-think you are, you seem nice and monsters a-are not nice. " She reasoned, thinking about asking another question, but a sneeze interrupted her. It was high pitched, rather adorable even, but they both knew what it meant. "You should get somewhere warm and safe, we can talk more in the morning. " The witcher said, proceeding to look around as he thought about what he could do... "W-wait, what is your name mister? " She asked, before yawning softly. She didn't get much sleep tonight due to the storm waking her up and her having to travel in it, then climb up the witcher.

The man sighed a little, not annoyed but just almost as if he felt she may know his name, good or bad. "Geralt of Rivia. " He simply said, much to his surprise however, she didn't seem to react. Instead she just gave him a soft smile. "That's a good name, my name is Lilly. " She said sweetly, before sneezing again, her tiny body jumping in his hand from the force. She whimpered after that and wiped her little nose, further showing her need for a safe place to rest.

Geralt smiled a little though, it was faint but it was there. Not many merely said it was a nice name, either they didn't comment at all or had something rude to say about it, or worse, they feared him for his reputation. But with the child, he almost had a clean slate despite her wondering if he was a monster. But they didn't really have time to mess around, She looked back up at him with wide hopeful eyes. "D-did you have a warm, safe place in mind? It's r-really cold m-mister Geralt of Rivia. " Lilly said, not wanting to be demanding but the cold was really bothering her, to say the least,

He gave a soft nod and stroked her back with his thumb a few times. "I do, just try to relax. " He said, his voice taking a softer, almost more luring tone ad at the same time, she could have sworn she saw one hand raise up to her right and a white triangle appeared in thin air, fading about just as fast as it showed. Right after that, she suddenly felt extremely tired, eyelids getting heavy, her body slowly relaxing as the witcher's sign, Axii, took ahold of the girl. It was magic, just like the hag that cursed her, but it didn't hurt or feel that weird, probably because Lilly did not try to fight it and the command was simple enough.

Her eyes were still droopy, but not entirely closed, so she was able to watch as he lifted her up, past his medallion, neck and all the way up to his face, his eyes looking bigger than ever, the soft breath coming from his nose washing over her. Lilly wasn't sure what he had planned, but her mind was too muddled by the magic to be concerned or even question it. He seemed nice enough anyway so she wasn't that afraid even before.

A warm looking, soft pink tongue licked at the witcher's lips, subtle and not malicious looking, before he leaned closer, his mouth opening up to reveal a damp pink cavern lined with whitish teeth. His tongue stretched out and scooped Lilly up, the tired, Axii stricken girl didn't react much, it was comfortable and helping with her coldness, so a weak giggle just came out. Said giggle was silenced from the outside world though when he pulled her into his jaws and closed his lips, the teeth clicking together lightly afterwards while she remained curled up on the tongue.

The darkness that she was seeing now made her feel even more sleepy, combined with the warmth of the place. Saliva pooled around her, soaking into her cloak and underclothes, along with her hair. It was gooey and clingy but in her dazed state, it was almost like a wet blanket. She giggled again and relaxed further, happily but weakly snuggling the slimy muscle cradling her in Geralt's jaws. Normally she may have been a bit nervous, but the child was pretty trusting, even if those bandits broke some of that.

A deep hum rumbled around her, it was pleased sounding, possibly due to the lack of trouble she was giving him. She though she'd just stay here, but a few moments later and everything shifted, his tongue lifting up and easing her back towards his throat. Axii was still clouding her mind, keeping her calm and sleepy during the process. The child yawned a few moments before slipping into his gullet, gentle squishy flesh engulfing her before Geralt swallowed, sending her down deep into his throat.

She kept still with her eyes closed, all but falling asleep as she only took dull notes of the kneading and rippling around her that was sending her downwards. Lilly was very lucky the witcher intended no harm to her, just wanting to keep her calm while he warmed her up, plus it was safer for her in there then almost anywhere else, definitely anywhere else they had access to at the time. That faint smile was on his face again, moving one hand to rest over his middle, covered in armor yes, but he could feel the little human inside, mainly once she entered his stomach. As a witcher, despite their sometimes lack of emotion, it was still nice to have that protective feeling for someone so helpless and in need. Though it wasn't the most ideal, being tucked away inside of a skilled monster slayer was a pretty safe place to be. 

Meanwhile, once Lilly was in his stomach, she almost just curled up on the spot, the excitement of the day, combined with a happy feeling of being safe and sound, mixed with a bit of magic had all caught up with her, all allowing her to fall asleep pretty quickly. No doubt once she woke up, Axii would have worn off and Geralt was not sure how she'd react then. She was a child though, so hopefully she'd just be happy she was okay. As the child slept, the witcher wondered about what to do with her, recalling her story. She needed to get to Novigrad, find her aunt, hopefully she's still alive. Novigrad was not exactly the safest place in the world.

It was late though and the little girl did interrupt his meditation, so he decided to get back to that. He relaxed and closed his eyes again as well, though he had to slow his metabolism to make sure he didn't digest the little one, he was still able to meditate. Sleeping may be a different story, but Geralt rarely slept in the wilderness anyway, it was too easy for something to go wrong. He mused that if he rode Roach to Novigrad and didn't make any stops, he could be there within tomorrow. Hopefully the child would be awake by then to ask where he could find her aunt, since the city was pretty big.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lilly wasn't sure how much time had passed, nor did she recall exactly what happened as she stirred awake. She was somewhere warm, soft, she liked that, but it was also wet and she heard strange sounds around her, soft almost gurgling sounds, a thumping sound above in rhythm and a whooshing in and out sound. Her eyes opened but she couldn't see anything, it was just as dark as it was when her eyes were closed. Did she go blind? It didn't explain the rest though so she didn't panic just yet. Her whole world was softly bouncing too, up and down, although the squishiness of her environment absorbed most of it.

She tried to remember the last thing that happened, she met a man, scar, scary eyes and white hair, he talked to her and she explained what happened to her. She remembered getting colder and asking him for somewhere warm and safe to stay, that's when things started to get pretty fuzzy. She shifted to sit up, her head feeling a little muddled, but she wasn't cold anymore. The child remembered being lifted up to his face, then his lips moving, was he talking and she couldn't hear it for some reason? No that didn't seem right she thought, that's when it finally hit her, recalling a few wisps of memory, of entering the witcher's mouth.

He had eaten her then, but... she seemed okay, she didn't feel hurt, if anything she felt better now than she did in the last 5 days or so. She was a little nervous about being in his belly naturally, but she didn't feel any need to totally freak out. If it was fully safe then he did what she asked him to, just not in the way she was expecting. Lilly looked up and around in the darkness, debating on what to do first, she was curious about what time it was and where they were after all. "H-hello?" She called out, her voice a little weak from still being sleepy but she hoped he heard it.

Thankfully, he was listening for her voice, unsure when she was going to finally wake up. It was late morning and Geralt was already on the road, riding Roach to get there at a decent time. He did hear her, but didn't slow down, he kept his eyes on the road but answered nonetheless. "You're awake, good. " He replied, not speaking too loudly since there was no reason to."Only a few hours away from Novigrad now." He added, though had expectations she wanted to know more about where she was now, rather than where she was going.

He would be right, but she didn't want to annoy him, he constantly sounded bored or... irritated already, but maybe that's just how he was. Actions did speak louder than words after all, while he sounded annoyed and bored all the time, he was taking her to Novigrad to get her to her aunt, cared enough to ask what happened to her and possibly saved her life from freezing to death. "Okay... t-thank you. " She said, being truly thankful for his efforts, but she had to ask a little something, just to ease her mind. "I'll be o-okay in here, right? I know w-what happened... "

She hoped Geralt wouldn't be upset from the question, it wasn't so much that she didn't trust him as she just didn't fully believe one could eat someone and not hurt them, badly. "Yes, you're fine, I'm not going to hurt you. " He reassured, or well, if one could call that tone reassuring. The words were enough for her though, he didn't seem like one that'd lie, in fact he seemed very blunt. "Was just the safest way to bring you with me." He added, well that and her request to be warm, but he figured she could figure that part out.

Lilly nodded to herself, since no eyes were down here to see. "O-okay... I believe you, t-thank you again for the help." It was a little weird but effective for her current size, she assumed he'd let her out once they got to her auntie's house anyway. "Oh, I should tell you w-where my aunt lives. " She said, realizing now that he may not know where to go, in fact it was safe to say he didn't have a clue. "Do you know the nice elf man that makes dumplings? She's in a house behind his place. " She explained, a little more peppy now.

"Swords" Geralt suddenly said, just the one word. That confused Lilly and she blinked. "What about them? " She asked innocently, wondering if maybe he wasn't talking to her. "Éibhear makes swords now, or as well. " The witcher clarified, showing not only did he know the man, he knew quite a bit. "Oh... I haven't been to Novigrad in a few years, I hope he still makes dumplings too, you can't eat a sword and they don't smell good." Geralt smiled faintly to that, but didn't say anything.

They talked for awhile longer, or, more like, Geralt listened while Lilly talked as much as she could. She was well rested, safe and happy, so she turned into a chatterbox in his tummy. He would answer questions she asked but very briefly and direct, otherwise he just let her ramble, listening but rarely commenting. On one hand, it was nice to be around something that innocent and happy, especially in the dark, grim land of Velen. However on the other hand, he didn't know what to do with it, or about it, so he just left her be.

The hours went by quickly which was nice, in no time at all he saw the familiar sight of the large city, sighing to himself for the coming annoyances of the people. How many times will he be called a freak today? Or spat on as he passed by? It'd be worth it though, he did have more than one thing to do in Novigrad, since he'd be going by Éibhear anyway, perhaps he could check his diagrams on hand and see if a new sword could be made. "We're here, try to be quiet. " he requested, not wanting people to wonder why they were hearing a muffled, small female choice from him. Plus if the witch hunters saw the tiny girl, who knows what they'd do.

He parked Roach outside by a guardsman's horse, before climbing off with a soft plop of his feet onto the rocky ground. Lilly yelped from the slight shake of the unmounting, but she got past it quick enough. She wasn't sure why she had to be quiet, but complied enough since she talked a lot on the way over. He walked through the gates, hearing the snide comments of the guards on the way by, but didn't give them the satisfaction of a reaction. He didn't have time to waste for every little insulting retort, he'd never get anything done if he worried about it.

Finding the child's aunt was easy enough, since he knew right where Éibhear was, he followed her instructions and spotted a older looking woman outside, hanging up some laundry. She wasn't paying attention at the time and startling her was not his intent, so he made himself known pretty early. "Excuse me? " He spoke up, the woman turning around to see if it was to her since it sounded like it. She saw Geralt and recognized the swords on his back, a witcher. "I didn't call for your kind. " She told him firmly, though moreso just not wanting to be bothered and involved with the likes of him. Plus she had no gold to pay him for his work so she didn't see why he was talking to her. "I know you didn't, but it's about your niece. May we go inside? "

The woman's eyes widened a bit to that, the importance of this becoming clear quickly. "Yes, I apologize, please come in. " She put the laundry basket down and walked to her front door, pushing it open and waiting for the witcher to follow. He of course complied, closing the door behind him. After that the woman sat down, looking more worn out now then she did earlier, probably because she was trying to hide it for appearance sake."What's this about Lilly? Did she want to visit again? " She asked, though she didn't sound convinced that it's what it was. "She needs your help, your care. Her family was killed, entire village wiped out. " Geralt explained, pausing to let it sink in.

"The whole village... ? Oh dear... " She put a hand over her heart, a mournful frown over her brow. "My sister and her husband were so sweet... They loved that daughter of theirs, with every ounce of their being. How am I supposed to fill that gap? " She asked, though didn't expect a answer. "I don't think she expects you to, she just needs your care and love. Not saying it's going to be easy though. " He stated, not wanting the woman to back out now. "But listen, she got cursed by a hag on the way here, the curse will fade on it's own, the magic isn't strong, but you have to keep her hidden from the witch hunters until it does. Should only be a few days. " With as far away from the hag as they were, the magic grew weaker already.

The woman clearly was overwhelmed by all this information, but knew of the importance. She saw the burnings and all, she didn't want that to happen, or anything near it. "Where is she now? Is she with you? " She assumed yes, but where? Maybe he had her hidden somewhere, hopefully she was safe. "Yes, but I need a private moment to get her here. Mind, stepping outside? Or staying here while I do? " She seemed a bit skeptical, understandably. Normally she wouldn't trust a witcher in her home alone, or almost anyone for that matter, but if what he said was true, about the witch hunters... "I'll go, you can stay, I'll give you five minutes, no more. "

That was enough, so he nodded and made a gesture towards the door. He knew if he coughed her up now, the woman would scream and probably bring the guards, something he didn't want. The aunt still seemed hesitant, but stood up and went outside, going back to hanging up her laundry so no one wondered what happened, all the while listening to any possible voices inside.

Once she was gone, Geralt went to work, a small cough coming from him as he squeezed the little girl out of his stomach. She was good and still, thankfully, making it fairly easy on him. He held out his gloved hand and gently spat her out, strings of drool connecting to his lips from her, but they broke with a light tug. Lilly looked sleepy, probably got tired again due to the warm, cozy environment. But she heard the conversation well enough, knew what was going on. "We're here... You brought me all the way here. " She said, sounding a bit at awe. In the daylight, without the storm, Geralt had a slightly softer appearance, or maybe it was because he wasn't disturbed from his mediation.

"Yes... you're here, be good to her now, she's a tired woman, but she could use your support as will you need her's. " He informed the child, before walking to a nearby table with a book laid on it. Gently he placed her down on the table, giving a final smile before turning to the door, walking over to it and opening it. "She's here, come inside."

The aunt smiled, hopeful, curious and overwhelmed, all in all she was doing pretty good with such a mess dumped on her out of the blue. She walked by him and entered her home, looking around for the child, but Geralt had to gesture to her on the table. "The curse was to make her small, might make her easy to care for in the first few days, but it should wear off in time. " The aunt had her motherly instincts kick in though, grabbing a towel and gently scooping the girl up. "Oh you poor dear... it's kind of you to take her to me, thank you witcher. I'm afraid I don't have anything to pay you with though... especially if I'm going to care for Lilly. " She did notice the child was wet, but warm to the touch, like she just came out of a warm oven, but not like in a sense he tried to cook her.

Geralt raised a hand to stop her, before speaking. "Don't worry about it, I had to come here anyway. " He stated, having not expected payment for this. Though he usually preferred payment for things he did, this wouldn't be the first time he did something for free, probably won't be the last. The child was in need and he couldn't just rightly leave her behind in that storm, it would have been cruel. "Take care now and good luck. " Geralt added with a bow of his head. "Goodbye mister Geralt! Thank you again! " The child cheered, waving to the man as he left.

Once he was outside, after having given a small wave back to humor the girl, he felt a little refreshed, but eager to get some things done. There was still a lot to do on his journey, but a few acts of kindness on the way helped give him the strength to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped it was mostly lore friendly, I did my best but I'm not a full expert on the Witcher lore.


End file.
